


Fandot Creativity Night (29.10.2016)

by Cee5



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: Stories in fifteen minutes from the Fandot Creativity Night.





	1. Halloween

Douglas had his arms, up to his elbows, inside the huge pumpkin he and Martin had bought at the market that afternoon.

He wasn't very big on Halloween. Martin, that is. With all the competition that was always going on at his parents' house, it was difficult to enjoy the way everyone seemed to appreciate his brother's carvings more than anyone else's. Later, when he was living on his own, and most of his friends were celebrating Halloween with their families, he didn't really felt much like celebrating it anymore.

This year, though, it was differnet. Douglas had asked him why he despised Halloween so much and, unable not to tell him - how could he even deny anything from Douglas, anyway - Martin had spilled the beans. It was all that took to have Douglas promising him that, from this year forward, Halloween would be very different. Douglas was right, as usual. So far, Martin was having the best day he could imagine. Because of Douglas, of course. Always because of Douglas.

Obviously, it was hard for Martin to focus on his own carving - crooked and not at all decent, not like the one Douglas was working on - when Douglas, furrowed brow, his face focused on what he was doing, looked simply...  _delicious._  

Martin smiled, and Douglas caught his eye.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

Martin smiled more broadly. Then, blushing - why was he always blushing around Douglas? - he added, "You look quite... charming, doing that."

Douglas caught his mood quickly. He stopped what he was doing - it was almost finished, anyway - washed his hands and approached Martin, grinning like a content cat. 

"Are you on for a break?" he asked. 

Martin smiled back, the same expression Douglas was wearing on his face.

"Yeah. Definitely."

They finished their carving much later. They opened their door everytime kids came trick or treating and they sipped tea by the fireplace, happy to be in each others company. Later on, when they went to bed and Douglas was already sleeping by his side, Martin understood that indeed, Halloween would have a very different meaning from then on. 


	2. Ghost

I used to be so consistent  
About who I used to be;  
Take careful steps,  
Don't make a mess,  
Don't go further than you can see.

I used to be sure of myself,  
Even in all my insecurity;  
But then you came  
And yes, again,  
I wasn't sure of what were we.

You, a free spirit  
I could not hold;  
I, a simple man  
In need of love  
trying  
To make you believe,  
To make you see,  
That it wasn't reckless:  
It was just bold.

You took a chance, then  
And so did I.  
I gave my heart;  
You took your time.  
And as we lay here both to sleep,  
I do not care,  
I do not mind;  
If I wake up alone,  
Again on my own,  
There was a time I called you mine.

 

Like a ghost,

You linger here.

Like a ghost,

That's how I feel now.

Goodbye, my dear. 


End file.
